gmpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome Music Player Client
For the website see Here The new wiki will be here: Here ; Gnome Music Player Client * News * Features * Releases * Screenshots * Installation * F.A.Q * Getting Help * Feedback * Documentation * Development * Translations ; ; Libmpd * Releases * Documentation ; ; Others * Donations * Credits ; ; Links * Music Player Daemon website * last.fm gmpc group * The great service hosting gmpc's git repositories ; Plugins Some distributions provide packages for plugins. See gmpc's Installation page. ; ; Metadata Providers * Amazon.com cover fetcher * Music directory metadata fetcher * Last.fm metadata fetcher * Lyricwiki lyrics fetcher * Lyrics fetcher * Lyrdb lyrics fetcher * DiscoGS art fetcher * Guitar tabs: Guitar tabulature fetcher * Extracts album covers from tags using exiftool ; ; Browsers extensions * Jamendo: Browse and listen to music from jamendo * Magnatune: Browse and listen to music from magnatune * Extra Playlist:Add an extra view to the play queue * MServer: Serve local songs to the remote running mpd server * Tagedit: Quickly fix your tags * Album View: Browse album covers * WikiPedia: Fetch Artist information from wikipedia * SHOUTcast: Browse genres and stations on SHOUTcast.com ; ; Others * Shows a notification using libnotify on song change * Lirc integration * Avant Window Navigator integration * Turns GMPC in a timer * Uses avahi to discover MPD servers on your network * More modern looking song notification * Fills the playlist with randomly selected songs * Play mpd's shout (ogg) stream locally * Add similar songs/artists/genre based on last.fm data * Deprecated thumb|280px thumb|220px|Album view plugin. About GMPC is a GTK2 frontend for Music Player Daemon. It is released under the GNU General Public License and is free software. It is designed to be lightweight and easy to use, while providing full access to all of MPD's features. Users are presented with several different methods to browse through their music. It can be extended by plugins, of which many are available. GMPC is the oldest maintained Graphical client for MPD. The project was started in 2003 and been under constant development ever since. What GMPC is, and what GMPC is not GMPC is a frontend for controlling Music Player Daemon. It allows you to: * Browse your music in several ways. * Allows you to control MPD. Start, Stop,Repeat, Output enable/disable etc. * View more information about songs,albums and artists like lyrics, similar songs, cover art, etc. (given the right plugins are installed) It does not: * Play back music. * Allow you to edit tags. * etc. Goals * Fully featured. * Fast. Even with a huge playlists and database. Currently it can handle a play queue with more than a 1,000,000 songs without a hitch. * Fast startup, even over a slow connection. * Low memory usage. On OpenSUSE 0.11 x86_64 with a database of 32,000 songs and a playlist with 50,000 songs, GMPC uses 11 megabytes of memory. * Cross-platform. Although its name may suggest otherwise, GMPC does not depend on any Gnome library. It runs on most platforms available (Linux, BSD, Solaris, Mac OS X, Windows). * Extendable. Functionality can easily be added using plugins. Parts * libmpd Abstracts the connection to mpd. It wraps around libmpdclient to provide a higher level access. It was written to make the development and maintenance of gmpc easier. * gmpc The program self. * plugins To extend the functionality of gmpc. Plugins can pull in extra dependencies, or implement more memory hungry features. This allows you to only add what you really want or need. Latest release: Gnome Music Player 11.8 Stable Category:Browse Category:Tupac